Die große Liebe
by Hermine ff
Summary: Ron betrügt Hermine am großen Tag von remus und Tonks doch Fred steht ihr bei und seine Gefühle werden immer mehr und auch sie fängt an an mehr als nur Freundschaft zu denken
1. Betrug

Hermine war auf der Hochzeit von Remus und Tonks und langweilte sich zu Tode, wo steckte Ron bloß dachte sie sich. Nach weiteren 10 Minuten machte sie sich ernsthaft sorgen dich dann dachte sie er steckte vielleicht in einer Wichtigen Unterhaltung deshalb machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek, wie froh sie war das Remus und Tonks in Hogwarts Heirateten. Als Hermine um die Ecke in die Bibliothek abbog hörte sie leise stimmen die Definitiv von der verbotenen Abteilung kamen. Sie ging den Gang entlang und kippte vor schock fast um, Ron Stand in einer Ecke mit Lavender und sie knutschen. Sie ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts und knallte gegen ein Regal, von diesem Lärm wurden Lavender und Ron hell hörig und drehten sich um. Hermine jedoch rannte um ihr Leben und hörte hinter sich nur die Stimmen von Ron der ihr hinter rief doch sie wollte ihm nicht zu hören, sie rannte und rannte bis sie in einen Geheim Gang von Fred und George Lief und sich versteckte. Sie hörte die Schritte von Ron an sich vorbei laufen und ging dann an heftig zu schluchzen. Auf einmal spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und sie verstummte. „Mine alles ok?" kam es von Fred Weasley „Fred!" sagte sie laut und stand erschrocken auf und wischte sich übers Gesicht um die Tränen zu verdecken, doch zu spät Fred hatte ihre Tränen gesehen und nahm sie in den Arm „willst du reden?" fragte der rothaarige nach einer Weile und Hermine nickte nur „Ron hat... hat... mich betrogen...mit L-Lavende-r" schluchzte sie und Fred drückte sie fester an sich „Ja mein Bruder ist schon ein ganz schöner idiot... so eine Tolle Freundin zu haben und sie dann mit einer nicht mal halb so schönen, klugen und bewundernswerten Frau zu betrügen...!" sagte er und Hermine dachte sie hört nicht richtig .. Fred Weasley hatte sie grade mit Komplimenten überschüttet und sie stand weinend da ... in seinen Armem...das konnte sie nicht glauben aber sie fühlte sich so geborgen das sie ein Danke nuschelte und sich an ihn kuschelte. Fred musste Lächeln... er hatte schon sehr lange Gefühle für die Brünette die weit über Freundschaft gingen. Er hob sie hoch was sie leicht aufschreien ließ vor Schreck sich dann jedoch dich fallen ließ. Sie war Feder leicht dachte Fred und trug sie den geheim Gang entlang in einen kleinen Raum den Hermine noch nie gesehen hatte.


	2. Wahre Liebe?

Hermine Schaute fragen zu Fred der jedoch legte sie auf die couch und legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß. „Warum sagst du das?" fragte Hermine und ging wieder an zu weinen „was meinst du?" fragte Fred erschrocken und dachte das er etwas falsch gemacht hatte „du machst mir diese Komplimente und stehst auf Angelina!" sagte... schrie sie den Weasley schon fast an. „Was?" fragte Fred und musste Lachen „was ist so Lustig?!" fragte sie den sich den bauchhaltenden Weasley der ihr sich beruhigenden sagte „sei ist mit George zusammen und hat mich gefragt ob ich wüsste ob er mit ihr ausgehen würde weil sie sich unsicher war doch er empfindet das gleiche also ich liebe d... äh... ich...bin... Single! Du?" fragte er und stotterte er jetzt und wurde rot „Haha.." sagte Hermine und Fred merkte jetzt erst was er für eine Frage gestellt hatte „aber wenn du schon fragst ich glaube ich war die ganze Zeit schon verliebt und dachte es wäre Ron..." sagte Hermine und Fred schaute sie traurig an was sie bemerkte und fragte „was ist los? Wer ist es bei dir?" „ich will nicht drüber reden..." sagte er und beide schwiegen. Hermine wurde immer müder und rollte sich schon fast nur auf Freds Schoß zusammen und kuschelte sich an ihn. Fred merkte das erst am nächsten morgen als sie arm in arm aufwachten und Fred fing an zu weinen. „Was ist los?" fragte Hermine die vom schluchzen wach wurde dich Fred drehte sich weg und meinte er hätte nur etwas im Auge. „Oh ok..." sagte Hermine sehr verletzt und setzte sich auf und ging in das nah gelegene Badezimmer um sich frisch zu machen. Als sie fertig war war auch Fred umgezogen und sie sah ihn verletzt und peinlich berührt an „äh.. Danke das du mich getröstet hast ... du... bist echt nett... gewesen" sagte sie und das ‚gewesen' versetzte Fred einen Stich doch dann merkte er wie Hermine vor ihm stand und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte und dann weg ging und Fred sah noch eine Träne an ihrer Wange runter laufen.


	3. Endlich vereint!

Hermine war im Lwtztwn Schuljahr und wusste das sie Fred nun wahrscheinlich nur noch im Laden sehen würde da sie sich von Ron getrennt hatte, natürlich über eine Eule. Hermine traf sich heute mit Harry um ihn um seinen Rat zu beten „Hey!" sagte Hermine Fröhlich als sie Harry sah der begrüßte sie eben so erfreut. Die beiden unterhielten sich erst ein bisschen über die Schule, als ob sie es nicht sonst auch tun würden aber Naja, nun jedoch meinte Hermine ernst „oh fühle mich echt scheiße..." und Harry stutze „ klar ist die Trennung mit Ron scheiße aber-" wollte er anfangen doch Hermine unterbrach ihn „Nein das ist es nicht! Ich... ich glaube ich habe ihn nie geliebt... du weißt doch das ich bevor ich mit Ron zusammen gekommen bin in Fred verschossen war... ich glaube ich habe nie aufgehört ihn zu lieben..." sprudelte es aus Hermine heraus und Harry schaute sie verwirrt an „ok... also bist du in Fred? Und wo ist das Problem ich glaube erbost auch Gefühle für dich! Er schaut ständig wenn wir im Fuchsbau sind und er will IMMER mit dir in einem Quidditsch Team sein obwohl ihr immer verliert!" sagte Harry und Hermine schaute erst Hoffnungsvoll doch dann meinte sie „er ist verliebt... aber ich glaub nicht in mich.." und dann gingen sie raus und gingen zurück zum Schloss „ auf dem Weg sah sie Fred und fing an zu weinen so schreklich das es alle mitbekamen auch Fred und er rannte sofort los um zu helfen und Harry stand nur daneben und lächelte, natürlich wollte er nicht das sie weinte aber Fred stand offensichtlichste sie und half ihr! Doch was sah Harry da? Ron! Ron der angerannt kam sich über sie beugte Fred weg Stoß und sagte „meine Liebe Hermine! Du musst nicht wegen mir weinen-" „halt die Schnauze Ron! Ich heule nicht wegen Dir verdammt und werde es auch nie ok? Ich habe dich und du mich nie geliebt ok? Mein Herz gehört jemandem anderen ok?!" brüllte sie und wollte auf stehen kippte jedoch nach vorne in die Arme von Fred der sie auffing und dafür gleich eine Faust ins Gesicht bekam ... von Ron... jetzt war Hermine richtig Wütdend sie stand auf und zog Ron hoch der sie schon küssen wollte doch sie verpasste ihm eine saftig Ohrfeige und schrie „wenn du ihm noch einmal etwas antust dann verhexe ich dich zum Mond du Arschloch!" und mit diesen Worten ging sie zu Fred der sie bewundernd anschaute und zog ihn hoch und seine Hand ergriff und hinter sich her zog. „Hermine was war das denn grade?" fragte Fred als sie sich keuchend an einer Wand festhielt sie waren durchs ganze Schloss gerannt und nun Lehnte sich Fred eigentlich unabsichtlich mit dem Händen links und rechts an ihrem Kopf ab. „Ich...du... verdammt... ich li...liebe dich!" schrie sie und glitt zu Boden, noch nie war sie so enttäuscht, wütend und hoffnungslos gewesen doch Fred setzte sich neben sie und zog sie auf seinen Schoß und küsste sie! Hermine dachte sie Träumte doch er küsste sie so gefühlvoll das sie alles vergaß und sie gegen ihn lehnte und ihn zurück küsste. Als sie den Kuss wegen Luftmangel beendeten flüsterte Fred „für immer mein?" und Hermine nickte und küsste ihn wieder.


End file.
